frontmissionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hysocc/Scattered info
Major battle, Emma storyline * Yokosuka Base * Kamariya JC * Taal Base * Taipei Siege * Futai Tunnel * Tian Lei * Ravnui Embassy * Yancheng Base * Okinawa Ocean City Major battle, Alisa Storyline * Yokosuka Base * Dagat Ahas * Taal Base * Futai Tunnel * Tian Lei * Ravnui Embassy * Okinawa Ocean City Unlocking simulation places, Emma storyline * Taal Base, talk to operator in USN fleet after the destruction of Batangas City * Shin-Ohgishima Bridge, download it in National Traffic Service of Japan (NTJ) --> project --> Tokyo Bay, no password required * Taipei, talk to Huang at the first visit to Hua Lian HQ in Guangzhou * Oil field, talk to Zhuwen in Wuhan Supply Base * Nanjing, talk to Takiguchi in Kumamoto Base after defending nearby harbor. * Fukushima, download it in National Traffic Service of Japan (NTJ) --> project --> Koriyama, with password SINTJ Unlocking simulation places, Alisa storyline * Taal Base, talk to Ambassador Clay in Taipei Bar before leaving it * Shin-Ohgishima Bridge, download it in National Traffic Service of Japan (NTJ) --> project --> Tokyo Bay, no password required * Taipei, talk to Kou in Wan'an Supply Base * Oil field, talk to operator in Shanghai Navy Command Base after defending Nanjing * Nanjing, talk to Takiguchi in Kure Naval Base before leaving to Dock * Fukushima, download it in National Traffic Service of Japan (NTJ) --> project --> Koriyama, with password SINTJ Shops in Alisa Storyline * Davao shop :Wanzers: Zenislev, Meledyne, Kyojun, Jinyo, Kasel, Enyo :Weapon: ::Melee: Bone Buster, Sharp Spike, Fear Fist, Cleave Axe ::Shot Gun: Odin M98, SPPG 14 ::Machine Gun: Kodo SN990, DGS-25 ::Rifle: Franbar FF, MK9 Sniper ::Missile: Quail, Wagtail ::Shield: MK6 Shield, SN-100G :Backpack: BX002 (4 capacity), BPT3A (30 power) :Computer: COM4 (4 capacity) * Mindanao camp hangar :Wanzer: Zenislev, Meledyne, Kyojun, Zeros, Genie :Weapon: ::Melee: Mk10 Fist, Mk9 Baton ::Shotgun: Chongdu 2 ::Machine Gun: Mingda 2 ::Rifle: Laoxing 6 ::Missile: Yunsheng 34 ::Grenade: Type 10 GR ::Shield: Buckler :Backpack: BX002 (4 capacity), BPT3A (30 power) :Computer:COM5 (5 capacity) * Taipei shop :Wanzer: Pare, Foura, Recson, Grapple, Yongsai :Weapon: ::Melee: Mk10 Fist, Mk9 Baton, Heavy Spike ::Flamethrower: Huoliu 1 ::Shotgun: Chongdu 2 ::Machine gun: Mingda 2 ::Rifle: Laoxing 6 ::Missile: Yunsheng 34 ::Grenade: Type 13 GR ::Shield: Buckler :Backpack: Mk6 Pack (6 capacity), Mk5 E-Pack (30 power) :Computer: COMB554, COMC754, COM6 * Wan'an shop :Wanzer: Yongsai, Tiandong, Laiying :Weapon: ::Melee: Mk12 Fist, Mk13 Baton, Mk22 Spike ::Flamethrower: Huosai 2 ::Shotgun: Chongta 3 ::Machine gun: Huida 3 ::Rifle: Laohu 3 ::Missile: Zhiniao 50 ::Grenade: Type 13 GR ::Shield: Heavy Shield :Backpack: Mk6 Pack (6 capacity), Mk5 E-Pack (30 power) :Computer: COMB603, COMC654, COM6 * Wuhan shop :Wanzer: Laiying, Shangdi, Wude, Getty :Weapon: ::Melee: Mk12 Fist, Mk13 Baton, Mk22 Spike ::Flamethrower: Huosai 2 ::Shotgun: Chongta 3 ::Machine gun: Huida 3 ::Rifle: Laohu 3 ::Missile: Zhiniao 50 ::Grenade: Type 13 GR ::Shield: Heavy Shield :Backpack: Mk6 Pack (6 capacity), Mk5 E-Pack (30 power) :Computer: COMB603, COMC654, COM6 *Shanghai shop :Wanzer: Tieqi, Vinedrai, Grezex, Lanze, Whisk :Weapon: ::Melee:Mk12 Fist, Mk13 Baton, Mk22 Spike ::Flamer: Huoyao 3 ::Shotgun: Chongta 3 ::Machine gun: Huida 3 ::Rifle: Laohu 3 ::Missile: Zhiniao 50 ::Grenade: Type 14 GR ::Shield: Heavy Shield :Backpack: Mk6 Pack (6 capacity), Mk5 E-Pack (30 power) :Computer: COMB652, COMC554, COM6 *Kure shop :Wanzer: Kyokei, Prov, Kasel, Enyo :Weapon: ::Melee: Big Buster ::Machine gun: Nissai 90 MF ::Rifle: Scarab F2 ::Missile: Nightingale ::Shield: Mk10 Shield :Backpack: BX090 (8 capacity), BPT9MAX (90 power) :Computer:COMB652, COMC554, COMG10, COM6 *Fukushima shop :Wanzer: Kyokei, Prov, Jinyo, Enyo :Weapon: ::Melee: Fatal Buster, Venus, Mk22 Spike ::Flamethrower: Hot Gazel ::Shotgun: Desoto M300 ::Machine gun: Arc Barrel 4 ::Rifle: Mk11 Sniper ::Missile: Bjariger ::Shield: SN-107G :Backpack: BX090 (8 capacity), BPT9MAX (90 power) :Computer: COMB652, COMC554, COMG10, COM6 *Kumamoto shop :Wanzer: Kyokei, Prov, Kasel, Enyo :Weapon: ::Melee: Fatal Buster, Venus ::Flamethrower: Hot Gazel ::Shotgun: Desoto M300 ::Machine gun: Arc Barrel 4 ::Rifle: Mk11 Sniper ::Missile: Bjariger ::Shield: SN-107G :Backpack: BX090 (8 capacity), BPT9MAX (90 power) :Computer: COMB652, COMC554, COMG10, COM6 *Rukeran Base Hangar :Wanzer: Kyokei, Prov, Kasel, Enyo :Weapon: ::Melee: Fatal Buster, Venus, Last Strike ::Flamethrower: Hot Gazel ::Shotgun: Desoto M300 ::Machine gun: Arc Barrel 4 ::Rifle: Mk11 Sniper ::Missile: Bjariger ::Grenade: Faust GGR ::Shield: SN-107G :Backpack: BX090 (8 capacity), BPT9MAX (90 power) :Computer: COMB652, COMC554, COMG10, COM6 Category:Blog posts